Known corrosion-resistant steels contain nickel, which is necessary in order to obtain an austenitic structure of the steels. A substantial disadvantage of those steels is their low yield strength. Moreover, nickel is expensive and of short supply. The known nickelless steels do not possess sufficient corrosion resistance, have certain poor mechanical properties or have undesirable crystallographic or grain structure. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,812, No. 3,075,839, No. 3,893,850 and No. 3,936,297.